A Child Friendly Date
by Rachel500
Summary: Michael Coldsmith Briggs III finally finds time for a date with Marella and his daughter...
1. Introduction

Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

NOTE: I will be posting the next full story 'Reality Check' as promised on Saturday 4th March but this is really a bonus short story as one of my regular reviewers said they were looking forward to Michael and Marella's child friendly date with Angelina and I felt guilty as I don't actually include it anywhere in the remaining stories. The reviews that are left, or that are messaged/emailed to me, do mean a great deal to me and have been a huge encouragement so please consider this a thank-you to you all.

A Child Friendly Date is set just after Duplicity II. If you have read the other stories (Single Parent Hawke, The Jade Wolf, The Truth About Caitlin, Old Friends New Enemies, Hawke's Wolf, Father Figures, Personal Business, Hidden Truths, Homecomings, The Ex Factor, A Question of Loyalty, You Are Cordially Invited, The Odd Couple, Spirit of the Wolf, Ghosts, A High Price to Pay, Prime Suspect, Traces in the Mist and Duplicity I), you can skip straight to the story in the next chapter…or read this brief recap of the story so far:

When Stringfellow Hawke reunites Le, the boy he incorrectly believed to be his nephew, with the boy's newly found mother, it is the start of a hectic time for the Airwolf team as a series of missions test their ingenuity, abilities and even the strength of their relationships…

An attempt to take Airwolf by a power hungry General brings Dominic Santini's niece, Jo, back into his life and provides new information on Hawke's missing brother, Saint John which eventually leads Hawke on a mission to Cambodia to find Saint John; the mission is ultimately unsuccessful and the deputy director of the FIRM, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, continues to try and find Hawke's brother – now believed to be working for an intelligence agency called the Company, the same agency the FIRM is being amalgamated with by order of Congress.

The merger also reveals that Jo Santini may be a Company spy – it adds to the stress that Dom is already under, having recently been taken hostage by an old enemy – one that he and Hawke's father faced years before. Whilst Dom is rescued by Hawke, it prompts Dom to question the fate of Hawke's parents; could they be alive? Dom confides in Michael in the hopes the other man can find out the truth but decides not to reveal his theory to Hawke who has found happiness by marrying his close friend and the third member of the Airwolf team, Caitlin O'Shaunessy. When the couple are reunited after Hawke's Cambodia trip, they discover they are expecting their first child but the news comes on the heels that someone is after Airwolf and when Caitlin is almost injured, she reluctantly gives up her place on the team. Hawke suggests a vacation for his wife in Texas with her parents as she comes to terms with all the changes that her pregnancy has prompted.

It is not the first attempt to take Airwolf in order to consolidate a position before the merger. The whole idea of the merger previously caused Zeus, the director of the FIRM, to make an attempt to take back Airwolf which left Michael's former senior aide, Marella badly injured. The incident prompts Michael into moving his relationship with her to a more personal footing, asking her on a date. Unfortunately, their date is interrupted when Angelina, Michael's daughter finds out and runs away. They find her and after some discussion, the next date is agreed to be child friendly…

And now the next instalments: A Child Friendly Date


	2. A Child Friendly Date: Part 1

Marella Chappelier reviewed the document in front of her with a frown. She pushed her bangs out of her chocolate eyes and reached for the cup on her desk. Her brow knitted with concentration as she took in the details of the latest budget calculations for the Airwolf project and contemplated that building the next generation of the world's most technologically advanced and only mach capable helicopter was extremely expensive. The good news was that they were currently running under budget and the project was actually ahead of schedule even with recent events. She smiled proudly. She had been given the opportunity to act as Programme Director by her boss, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, and she was pleased that she was justifying his faith in her ability to deliver especially given the change in their relationship since her appointment.

She set the tea down and started scribbling notes in the margins of the report even as her mind drifted back. A few months previously she had been shot saving Michael's life and the incident had prompted him to ask her on a date. She subconsciously rubbed her head where the faint scar of life-saving surgery was hidden by short dark curls. The date had been the only silver lining of the whole trauma; she had lost the chance of ever having children when one of the bullets had ruptured her uterus and Michael…Michael had been betrayed by the director of the FIRM, the intelligence agency they both worked for. She knew the betrayal still rankled with him even now Zeus was dead and Michael was the acting director.

Marella sighed and glanced up briefly at her office. They had rebuilt the Red Star complex after Moffett, Airwolf's creator, had blown it up when he had stolen the original helicopter. She had once believed that she would never set foot on the complex again but here she was, sat at a desk in a beautiful corner office with a great view of Devil's Anvil. She returned her attention to the report. Maybe one day she would be able to revisit Michael's old office at the FIRM headquarters with the same nonchalance. The one time she had gone back she'd had to leave immediately to throw up…she was lucky that Michael understood. They had taken to working primarily from Red Star recently even though Marella had assumed some of her old duties as his senior aide; their resources were stretched as they tried to keep other possible traitors under surveillance.

It was a tense time, she mused. The FIRM was about to merge with a larger intelligence agency called the Company and everyone was nervous of the change that was coming. Zeus's betrayal had manifested out of an attempt to consolidate his position and they were wary of others in the FIRM trying to do the same. Not, she thought, that the surveillance had helped with their former head of the East European division, Merrick. The man had just contrived to try and steal Airwolf from Stringfellow Hawke and have the whole team arrested. It had only been the quick thinking of Hawke's wife Caitlin that had saved the day. Marella sighed. She and the feisty redheaded pilot were good friends and she had enjoyed the moment the week before when the two women had flown Airwolf together to rescue Hawke despite the circumstances. She loved flying in the helicopter she had helped to build although she had to admit that since she had found out Airwolf was developing artificial intelligence, she was a little nervous. She made a mental note to check on the progress of their plan to transfer that intelligence to the new helicopter when it was ready. She tapped her pen against a figure on the report and frowned.

The telephony charges for the last week were a little high. She crossed-checked the information and made a face. The call increase was on the satellite phone assigned to Stringfellow Hawke. It was the one the pilot kept in his remote cabin and hardly ever used. She scanned over the list of telephone numbers. There was only one that Hawke was repeatedly dialling every night and she immediately recognised it; it was the O'Shaunessy ranch in Texas. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips. Caitlin was currently visiting her parents and it looked very much like Hawke was missing his pregnant wife.

Pregnant. The word settled into her mind like a taunt. The couple had recently announced the happy news and Marella was pleased for them, she was, it was only…she sighed deeply. It was only that she couldn't have children and it hurt to see Caitlin's delight in her unborn child; she had no idea how she would react when Caitlin actually began to show. Marella took another sip of tea trying to regain her balance. It was her problem she was struggling to come to terms with her own situation, she thought, and she was determined not to allow her feelings to affect the friendship she had built with the younger woman.

She looked back at the report. It wasn't only Hawke who was missing Caitlin, she mused; she missed her too, not least because Caitlin was a staunch supporter of Marella's developing relationship with Michael. It had been Caitlin who had helped them come up with a solution to the problem of how to keep their relationship secret from their colleagues at the FIRM by offering them the use of the cabin for a date. A smile crept over Marella's lips again. Her first date with Michael had certainly been memorable if not for all the right reasons. The dinner had been perfect; Michael's request for a dance to a slow jazz number romantic; the phone call informing them that Michael's daughter had gone missing catastrophic. They had immediately hurried back to Michael's beach house. It had all turned out OK; Angelica had run away after misunderstanding about Michael's date with Marella but they had found her safe and sound. Both of them had discussed their dating with the precocious ten-year old who had given her blessing to them. Michael had suggested their next date was child friendly.

Marella tapped the report with a pen. They had barely been able to organise their first date in secret. How were they meant to organise another and one that included a child at that? She glanced again at the phone number and without consciously making a decision reached for the phone. Her fingers dialled the number and she sat back in the chair hearing the ringing at the other end.

'Hello.'

Marella smiled at the Texan drawl. 'Caitlin?'

'Marella.' Caitlin's evident pleasure at hearing her voice soothed Marella's slight nervousness. 'How ya doing?'

'Good.' Marella said. 'I was just looking over a report and I came across something that reminded me I hadn't spoken to you since just before you disappeared to Texas.' There was an unspoken question in the statement; Caitlin's trip had been a surprise and Marella was still a little uncertain what had prompted it. She'd guessed the other woman had taken advantage of the slow business at Santini Air to get away for a while.

'Yeah,' Caitlin replied, 'I left before Hawke changed his mind about my having the time away.' The hint of laughter took the sting out of the words but Marella knew if there was one thing the couple struggled with it was Hawke's over-protectiveness especially with the baby.

'So how are you? Everything going OK with the baby?' Marella forced herself to keep the tone light.

'Still having morning sickness.' Caitlin confessed. 'I'm missing Hawke so I think that's making it worse.'

'When are you planning to come home?' Marella asked.

'Not this weekend but next. Hawke's coming to pick me up.'

Marella nodded briefly before realising Caitlin couldn't see her; they weren't using a video phone.

'So what's up?' Caitlin asked.

'Nothing,' Marella denied, 'I was just…' she sighed, 'actually, I was hoping you could help me out again with something.'

'Sure.' Caitlin agreed readily. 'What is it?'

'You remember how Angelina gave Michael and me the green light for another date?'

'I do.' Amusement coloured the words.

Marella cleared her throat. 'Well, Michael wanted to include Angelina and I'm a little stumped for ideas on how we make it happen.'

'You could use the cabin…' began Caitlin.

'I know but it feels odd with you being away and Hawke on his own.' Marella interrupted her.

There was a brief silence whilst Caitlin absorbed Marella's comment and considered the options.

'How about a work weekend at Michael's place?' Caitlin suggested. 'You could pretend that you're catching up on work away from the distractions of the office and instead spend a…a kinda family weekend together.'

'That could work.' Marella admitted. She pressed her lips together thoughtfully. She wasn't sure about spending the weekend actually living at the house…she and Michael were a little way off moving forward to that stage yet…but it had potential.

'It will work.' Caitlin said and Marella smiled at the confidence in the other woman's voice.

'Thanks for the suggestion.' Marella said.

'My pleasure.' Caitlin gave a short laugh. 'Why don't we have a girly lunch when I get back and you can tell me all the gory details?'

'Sounds good.' Marella admitted. 'Call me when you get back.'

'I will. Take care, Marella.'

'You too.' Marella carefully hung up the phone.

The report was still lying on her desk and she picked it back up determined to finish it before the end of the day. She was so totally engrossed that she jumped at the sound of someone knocking on her door a few hours later. She rubbed her chest as though to calm the heart that was pounding and called her visitor in. Her eyes widened in pleased surprise at the sight of Michael.

He was wearing his usual white three-piece suit with his usual accessories; the wire-frame glasses with one-side blacked out where he had lost an eye and the much needed rosewood cane. She frowned as he limped into the room; he only ever limped that badly when he was very tired, agitated or in pain. She waved him into a seat and automatically went to pour him a drink from the cabinet she kept stocked.

Michael accepted the bourbon with a smile and in the privacy of Marella's office allowed his good eye to travel over Marella's womanly figure showcased in a white pencil skirt and white sweater. Her continued wearing of his uniform even though she no longer had to comply with it pleased him in a way that he couldn't express. He took a sip of the bourbon and waited until she was seated next to him on the sofa before he spoke.

'I thought I'd update you on the investigation into Merrick.'

'How's it going?'

'Slowly.' Michael admitted with a hint of frustration. He smoothed his moustache. 'We've yet to find a link between Merrick and the break in at Santini Air.'

Her quick mind saw what he was thinking immediately. 'You think there's still someone else after Airwolf?'

'There's always someone else after Airwolf.' Michael noted. 'The question is who.'

'Hawke's not going to be happy.' Marella said.

'No.' Michael agreed. 'You know in some ways I can't wait for this merger to happen and we can just go back to the normal level of paranoia.'

'What if it's nothing to do with the merger?' Marella mused out loud.

'What are you thinking?' Michael asked.

Marella shrugged. 'It was just a thought that maybe the break-in, whoever is after Airwolf has nothing to do with us.'

'You could be right.' Michael sighed and rubbed his moustache thoughtfully. 'I guess we just need to keep being vigilant.'

'Are you going to tell Hawke?' Marella asked.

Michael thought for a moment before shaking his head. 'I'm going to wait for a few more days. Lauren might turn up a connection yet and I'd like to be sure we really can't find anything before we worry Hawke with this. They've had enough to deal with recently.'

Marella nodded. She cleared her throat. 'I was wondering if you'd given any more thought to our next date?'

Michael looked at her slightly shamefaced. 'I'm afraid not.' He reached over and took hold of her hand. 'But if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.'

'Good because I do have an idea.'

'Oh?'

'We could spend a day at the weekend at your house on the pretext of catching up with work without the distractions at the office.' Marella said.

Michael nodded slowly. 'That could work.' His fingers tangled with hers and he caught hold of her gaze with his firmly. 'You could spend the whole weekend.'

She took a deep breath. 'I'm not sure we're…I'm ready for that yet.' She admitted.

He smiled reassuringly. 'There's no rush.'

'Thank you.' Marella smiled at him.

'Any thoughts on what we do with this day together?' Michael asked.

'Why don't you surprise me?' Marella suggested cheekily. 'After all, I came up with the idea.'

Michael's lips twitched. 'So I should do the rest?' He smiled. 'Deal.' He drank down the rest of the bourbon and got to his feet. 'I do know one thing.'

'What?' Marella asked as she stood up.

'You're going to need a bikini.' Michael smiled at the look of bemusement on her face as he kissed her cheek before he left.


	3. A Child Friendly Date: Part 2

It was a perfect day, Marella thought happily. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and she was spending it with Michael and Angelina on a beach. A beach. She couldn't remember when she'd last spent the day at the beach. She grimaced. Probably when she was a teenager back in Maui, and maybe not even then, she quietly admitted to herself. Her advanced intelligence had found her reading in a library more often than surfing. She sighed and glanced back at the house behind her.

Michael's home was a beautiful building. It was set on a cliff and had stunning views of the ocean and, more importantly, a private section of beach. They were walking down the steps from the house and Marella took the opportunity of walking behind Michael and his daughter to observe them.

Angelina was a stunningly pretty girl. Her blonde hair gleamed under the sun-hat her father had insisted she wear and her blue eyes would occasionally glance back up the steps as she grinned at Marella. It wasn't often Angelina got to spend a whole day of doing very little with her father. Marella looked at Angelina's outfit of shorts and T-shirt over a swimming costume and tried not to feel self-conscious that she was wearing the same as was Michael. He had even eschewed the usual white for a pale blue T-shirt that brought out in the blue in his eye and denim shorts that left little to the imagination. She admired the view sneakily before glancing up and straight into his knowing gaze. She blushed and was grateful that the chocolate Lab puppy that Angelina had received for Christmas bounded up with a stick and snagged Michael's attention as they stepped onto the sand.

Michael threw the stick up the beach and Brownie happily ran after it, his tongue lolling out.

Angelina tugged at Michael's hand to follow the dog.

He resisted. 'Let's just get everything set up first.'

'Daddy…' her voice rang with the patent disbelief of children everywhere when an adult suggested doing something that wasn't fun.

Marella smiled. 'Why don't you two go ahead? I'll get everything sorted out here.'

'Are you sure?' Michael asked.

'Sure.' She gestured at him to leave and Michael gave her a grateful smile as he dumped everything he had been carrying onto the ground. He'd barely finished when Angelina was pulling him away, down the beach to play with the dog.

Marella placed her own burdens down and reviewed everything thoughtfully. She started with the blankets and smiled as she shook them out before laying them down, her eyes catching on Michael's evident pleasure at being with his daughter.

It had been a shock the previous year for Michael to discover that he was a father. Marella knew he had loved Angelina's mother, Maria, but that their respective positions as spies on opposite sides of the Cold War had ended their affair. It hadn't prevented Michael from trying to rescue Maria when he'd thought she was on a KGB white list, an act that had led him into a trap and had almost gotten him killed. The whole incident had ended in tragedy with Maria dead. It had still been months later that Michael had been contacted by Maria's sister who had informed him of Angelina's existence. He'd taken Hawke and Airwolf to Russia to find his daughter. Of course, it had been another trap but Hawke had rescued them both and brought them home although Angelina's aunt had died saving her niece. Michael had made the decision to raise Angelina himself and Marella knew it was a decision he didn't regret. She briefly wondered what would happen when Angelina found out that her mother's killer was her favourite Uncle String even if he had shot Maria to save Michael's life. She sighed. They had enough trouble without borrowing more and she guessed Michael would explain everything to Angelina when she was older. No matter how intelligent the little girl was, there were some things that needed to wait until she was more mature.

She opened up the hamper and blinked. Michael had certainly pushed the boat out, she thought, as she laid out the picnic lunch. She could see the hints of his Deep South upbringing in the fried chicken and different salads. The dog caught the scent of the food and only a sharp command from Michael stopped Brownie from jumping on the lunch.

Michael collapsed onto the blanket next to Marella as Angelina took her position and the food was shared out. For a while there was a general chatter as they ate and passed the food amongst them and sipped homemade lemonade that had been stored in a cool box; the cold drink was a relief with the heat of the sun. Eventually, Angelina asked to be excused and after smothering her in another layer of sun cream, Michael allowed her to leave him and Marella alone to play further up the beach with the dog.

'Everything OK?' Michael asked gazing across at Marella. Even lying on a sandy blanket, the debris of the picnic between them, she made the whole thing look effortlessly elegant.

Marella's dark eyes met his. 'Perfect.'

Michael smiled at her. 'I agree.'

They toasted the moment with lemonade.

Michael looked ruefully down at his glass. 'I should have asked Hawke for some decent wine when I saw him yesterday.' He didn't mention his own wine cellar that rivalled Hawke's for quality and quantity.

'Why didn't you?' Marella said laughing.

Michael raised an eyebrow. 'He was in a bad mood. I think he's missing Caitlin.'

'I think they're missing each other.' Marella murmured.

'You spoke with her?' Michael asked.

'A couple of days ago.' Marella felt the blush warm her cheeks as she remembered the reason for her call.

'How is she?' Michael asked.

'Good,' Marella said, 'but like I said missing Hawke despite the phone calls.'

'Phone calls?' Michael frowned.

Marella smiled broadly. 'Hawke's been calling her every night on the satellite phone.'

Michael's eyebrows shot up. 'He has?'

'He has.'

'Does he know how much that's costing us?'

'Michael…'

'Don't look at me like that.' Michael said laughing at her chiding expression. 'You would have said the same thing a few months ago.'

'Maybe.' She admitted. 'But now…' she caught his gaze, 'I think the least we owe them is a few phone calls.'

Michael nodded. 'The least.' He took a gulp of his drink and glanced back up the beach at his daughter. Hawke had saved Angelina's life; Caitlin had saved Marella's; they had both saved his…he owed them a helluva lot more than a few phone calls, he mused.

Further down the beach, Angelina sensed her father's regard and looked across the wide expanse of beach. She waved at him and smiled when he waved back. She rarely saw him this relaxed and she could tell he was happy. She threw the stick back down the sand for Brownie to chase and sneaked another look at her father and Marella. She still wasn't too sure that she liked her father's attention being on someone else but she did like the fact that her father was smiling. She frowned and rubbed her nose. Marella made her father happy. She sighed.

Deep down she knew she only had to tell her father that she was unhappy with Marella being around and the other woman would be gone and there was a part of her that revelled in having that power. But there was another part of her, she thought logically, that wanted her father to be happy and smiling and she knew if she asked her father not to see Marella he would be upset. So she had decided not to say anything about Marella. It wasn't that she didn't like Marella, Angelina mused as she threw the stick again. Marella was one of the few people who could keep up with her and one of the few who could challenge her intellect. She was beautiful and, more importantly, her Uncle String and Aunt Cait liked her.

She shrieked as she was suddenly grabbed and swung around in a wide arc. Her eyes widened in happy realisation that it was her father. She looked back at the picnic area where Marella was clearing up.

'How about a walk, angel?' Michael asked.

'OK.' Her hand slipped into his but she stopped and looked questioningly at him as he turned to set off down the beach in the opposite direction to the woman who had accompanied them. 'What about Marella?'

'She's going to read for a while.' Michael said. 'She thought you and I might like a chance to spend some time together alone.'

'Really?' Angelina asked.

'Really.' Michael confirmed as they began walking. 'She knows we don't get to do this all that often.'

Angelina considered Michael's words as they walked on. Maybe her dad being with Marella was a good thing, she mused. Her dad was great but there were times when she wished he would spend more time with her. A calculating look entered Angelina's blue eyes; Michael's friends, and enemies, would have recognised it immediately as the same calculating look Michael got when he was plotting something.

'Daddy?'

'Hmmm?'

'I like Marella.' Angelina's blue eyes gazed up at him. 'I just thought you should know.'

Michael stopped and leaned down to look at her fully. 'Thank you.'

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around before they continued their walk.

It was another hour before they returned to Marella. She was engrossed in a book and Michael plucked it out of her hands mischievously.

'Hey!' She said.

'We're going in the sea.' Michael said grinning at her. 'Want to join us?'

Marella glanced at Angelina who was already stripping off.

'Last one is a sissy.' Angelina yelled as she kicked her shorts off and ran for the sea.

Michael and Marella looked at each for a heartbeat before they began stripping their own clothes off, running towards the ocean. They hit the water together.

'Sissy.' Michael teased.

'No, _you_ were last.' Marella laughed.

'No, I wasn't.' Michael said and splashed her playfully.

'Yes, you were.' Marella splashed him back.

Michael turned to his daughter who was giggling beside him. 'Angelina, help me out here. Tell Marella who was last.' His confident tone gave away his expectation of total support from his daughter.

Angelina's blue eyes twinkled. 'You.'

Michael's mouth dropped open as the two females burst out laughing at his shocked expression. 'Why you…' he splashed Angelina who squealed happily and splashed him back. A full water fight was soon underway until Michael admitted defeat as Marella and Angelina ganged up on him.

It was a perfect afternoon. They spent time swimming; Michael settled back on the blankets with Marella's book and spent most of the time watching Angelina and Marella as they built a sandcastle wondering at the contrast between them and delighted at just being able to watch them together. By the late afternoon, Angelina was tiring and they packed up to head back to the house for showers and clothes without sand.

Marella finished applying her make-up in the guest room Michael had shown her to and smoothed her dress. It was a burnt orange colour with swirls of cream in a subtle pattern that highlighted her curves and accentuated her figure. She looked good, she thought as she left the bedroom and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway. Michael and Angelina were already cooking; they were stood together measuring something into a jug. Her breath caught. They looked so right together; father and daughter.

Michael glanced over his shoulder. 'Hi.'

'Hi.' Marella took a step into the kitchen. 'Can I help?'

'Absolutely not.' Michael said with a smile. 'You're our guest.'

Marella looked at the smoke rising from the grill and gestured. 'Something might be burning.'

'It might be the steaks, Daddy.' Angelina said brightly.

Michael hurriedly removed the meat from the pan before it went to charcoal. They ate the simple meal of steaks and salad at the breakfast island before retiring to Michael's study. Marella curled up on the opposite sofa to father and daughter and finished reading her book as she watched Angelina beat Michael at a game of chess.

'OK,' Michael said with a look at his watch, 'bedtime.'

'Daddy.' Angelina complained. 'I need the practice for the tournament tomorrow.'

'You're going to beat everyone.' Michael predicted. 'Now, come on, bed.' He got up and held out his hand.

Angelina gave a huff of exasperation but rose from the sofa. 'Night, Marella.'

'Night.' Marella blinked in surprise as the ten year-old kissed her cheek before taking her father's hand.

Michael returned almost a half an hour later. He was carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He displayed them with a smile. 'I thought we might have a proper toast.'

Marella held the glasses as he opened the wine and poured it.

'To a perfect day.' Michael said.

'To a perfect day.' Marella agreed.

The clink of the glasses echoed in the room. The atmosphere changed subtly. Marella was suddenly aware of how close they were standing, of the soft music playing in the background, of the way her heart was beating faster than normal.

Michael held her gaze as he plucked the glass from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. His hands slid into hers; their fingers tangled as he tugged her closer. His arms slid around her and her hands held his shoulders as she steadied her balance against him. Their eyes never lost contact until the final moment before the kiss.

It wasn't like the kisses they'd enjoyed before. It was gentle at first; tender; exploratory but shifted into something deeper, passionate and overwhelming as they both pushed logic aside and gave in to their feelings. They pressed against each other; held each other tightly as they sought to get closer…

The phone rang.

'Dammit!' Michael's frustration eased Marella's. She brushed his white blond fringe back.

'You'd better answer that.' She said and eased out of their embrace.

Michael sighed and snatched up the receiver on his desk. 'Archangel, here.' He recognised the voice at the other end as his FBI contact and stilled as he listened to the information the other man imparted. 'Thank you. I'll let you know.' He said finally and hung up. He stared at the phone for a moment. The FBI still had an active file on Stringfellow Hawke's parents. Maybe Dominic Santini was right, Michael thought, maybe Alan and Jane Hawke were still alive and in witness protection. The pilot was convinced they might be following his kidnapping by the very hit man who was the reason why the Hawkes had sought witness protection in the first place. But it wasn't conclusive, Michael thought, stroking his moustache thoughtfully and to dig deeper would potentially put Hawke's parents in danger if they were alive. He sighed. It wasn't his decision. He had only investigated at the request of Dominic and it was really the older man's call…

'Penny for them.'

Marella's amused voice jerked him out of his reverie. He turned to her a little abashed. 'Sorry.'

'No problem.' Marella said. 'Who was the call from?'

He hesitated. He'd given his word to Dominic that the investigation would remain a secret. 'I can't tell you.' He said regretfully. He tensed waiting for the outrage he was sure would follow.

Marella shrugged and smiled instead. She took a step closer. 'So where were we?'

Michael's arms went automatically around her waist and he frowned. 'You're not mad?'

'Of course, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?' Marella looked at him perplexed.

He opened his mouth to explain and closed it again unsure how he could explain.

Marella watched the play of emotions across Michael's surprised face and sighed. 'Gemma, right?'

Michael nodded at the mention of his ex-wife. Gemma had been his senior aide before he had married her and she'd never gotten used to the fact that Michael had remained secretive after they had become husband and wife. It had been a contributing factor to their eventual divorce.

'I'm not Gemma.' Marella pointed out.

Michael's arms tightened around her as though he were worried she would leave. 'No, you're not.'

'I understand there are things you're still not going to be able to share with me.' Marella added.

'I know.' Michael kissed her. 'I'm sorry.'

'I might forgive you.' Marella murmured.

'If…'

'If you kiss me again.' She said smiling.

Michael was happy to oblige her. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
